Optoelectronic modules that include an optical radiation emitter and/or an optical sensor can be used in a wide range of applications including, for example, distance measurement, proximity sensing, gesture sensing, and imaging. In some applications, such optoelectronic modules are included in the housings of various consumer electronics, such as mobile computing devices, (e.g., tablets and personal data assistants (PDAs), smart phones) and other devices.
Space, however, often is at a premium in the type of devices into which the modules are to be integrated. This issue can be particularly important, for example, to smart phone manufacturers as well as manufactures of other electronic appliances and systems in which space is at a premium. Thus, it is desirable to provide modules that are compact and that are relatively easy to manufacture.